Beauty and the Wicked
by Shima Ame
Summary: AU :: Fayt, a handsome, lucky and successful boy with his quirks, son of Robert, the inventor, and stalked by the overly hormoned Sophia, finds himself trapped in a cursed castle. Shonenai. Fayt Albel.
1. Prelude: The curse

_Beauty_ and the **Wicked**

* * *

Once upon a time, in a far away land, a young prince lived in a shining castle. Although he had everything his heart desired the prince was spoiled, selfish, and unkind. But then one winter's night, an old beggar woman came to the castle and offered him a single Palmira's flower in return for shelter from the bitter cold. Repulsed by her haggard appearance, the prince sneered at the gift and turned the old woman away. She warned him not to be deceive by appearances, for beauty is found within and when he dismissed her again, the old woman's ugliness melted away to revel a horrible dragon. The prince tried to defeat it but it was too strong, for she had seen that there was no love in his heart and as punishment shebanished his family, disabled his arm, and transformed his servants into tupperware-brand kitchenware. Ashamed of his powerless arm and dismembered family, the wicked concealed himself inside his castle with a magic mirror as his only window to the outside world.

The flower she had offered was truly an enchanted flower which would bloom until his 25th year. If he could learn to love another and to earn their love in return by the time the last petal fell, then the spell would be broken, his family and arm restored. If not, he would be doomed to remain wicked for all time.

As the years passed, he fell into despair and lost all hope, for who could ever learn to love the wicked?

* * *

**Disclaimer: Bits taken from Disney's 'Beauty and the Beast' belong to Disney and were slightly altered to suit the characters and setting. Said Characters and setting are owned by Tri-Ace.**


	2. Chapter 1: Fayt

Chapter 1: _Fayt_

* * *

Fayt sighed as he walked, dazed, through the little miner's town. Kirsila was welcoming, bustling with all business besides mining recently. The wind that twirled the iron rooster on its perch rustled through the boy's fine blue hair. His hand ran through it in response to it being blown in his face.

He smiled and waved a gloved hand to passer-bys, giving them short greetings. The town's cat (Birthed a pet to one, but abandoned. The poor little ragged tabby was so lonely, but so needy for human affection that he touched the hearts of all the town, thus was considered everyone's cat. Each person left the supper's leftovers out on the door step for the tom until he grew quite fat. Pity the person burdened with the guilt of dumping such a loved creature.) Came up to him and begged around his ankles for a scratch behind the ears.

The boy laughed kind-heartedly and picked up the bundle of fur and fat. As he bent over, his own green cat's eyes spotted a flick of shimmer between the cobbles. "What's this?" His thin fingers slipped it out, brushing the dirt off and holding it up to the light. "Ha! Look at this, boy! A 1,000 fol piece!"

"Ha! Luck's on your side again, Fayt! Your father named you well!" A good wife nearby was hanging laundry. "You're always finding things and winning. Just like your name says, your destine for something good! An easy successful life! I do wish you'd accept to marry my daughter, since I'm not at young as I used to be. You'd be the perfect husband."

He laughed and shook his head. "No, my father named my Fayt, F-A-Y-T, not Fate, F-A-T-E. I can't help but think that I'm destine for a different fate than this town holds. I can't help but think that I'm destine for something greater than Wolter's life, even."

At this the woman mimicked his gesture. "Fayt, you think too much." The cat's mew caught her attention. "The little guy's hungry again! Better use that fol to buy him something, the spoiled brat."

"Right."

Cooing into the ears he scratched, he continued his walk down the streets. "It's time for some lunch, isn't it? Come on, I can smell the butcher's fish and the baker's steamed buns from here. Let's hurry."

As Fayt chatted with the baker, allowing the cat to jump out of his arms and behind the counter where he had his own bowl, two keen green eyes watched him, framing dark lashes batting decisively.

"That's him." The girl, standing aside the bakery window, scowled.

"Oh, Sophia, you look so pretty today! Not that you didn't look pretty before... heck, you're always so lovely!" The little girl, shadowing her elder excitedly, said with a giddy smile.

"I know."

"No girl holds a candle against you, Sophia! You leave the man helpless!"

Sophia smirked. "I know, Peppita, and I have my eyes set on that one." She pointed to the blue-haired teen still laughing with the baker.

"Oh! The scientist's son? Isn't he..."

"He's the one, the lucky boy I'm going to marry."

"But he's-"

"The most gorgeous man in town. Oh..." She swooned, "What a hunk."

"I know, but-"

"He's the best, and I'll only accept the best, comprende?"

"Oh, yes! You do! But, still, he's..."

"Right from the moment I met him, I saw how handsome, how strong, and I fell in love. Here in town he's the only one worthy of me, so I'm making plans to woo and marry Fayt."

"It'll be a breeze, Sophia! With your eyes, your complexion, he's as good as yours!" The small browned child cheered.

In front of the nearby tavern two red-faced men looked at each other with raised brows.

"There's no girl quite like that one, is there?"

"Nope, I'd like to have a piece of her to go home to."

"To bad, I've already beat you to her!"

"You, Aron, Kip, Linx, and the rest of the town." The men laughed. "She's the best!"

"Someday I'm getting out of this town! I'm going to do something greater than we can expect!" Fayt breathed as he exited the shop, stretching his arms over and behind his head.

"Someday you're going to be in my bed." Sophia grinned, gesturing Peppita to gather 'the girls' and follow her.

In the town there was a group of girls who hung out together, as there was everywhere else. As girls grew into woman, they dropped out, being replaced by up and coming youngsters just getting their blood. They would get together at assorted times and giggle and cry. Sophia had come into the group when she was twelve, instantly becoming a charming little thing through the miracle of puberty. Her bull-headed personality and lovely smiles had quickly gained her respect from the other girls, even the older ones, and they followed her loyally.

"Everything here is so ordinary... I can't help but believe that I'm in for a different kind of fate." The boy whispered one last time, head lost in thought rather than to the steps of pink boots behind him.

"Dad! I'm home!" He announced as he opened the door. No answer. Fayt searched the house, to be sure that his father hadn't fallen somewhere. Nothing. "Hmm..." He checked the stable. Yep, the lum was gone. Robert must have gone somewhere.

The knock on the door came quickly to his attention and he dashed to answer it.

"Hello, Fayt?" The big green eyes sparkled up into his own. "Your dad is getting ready for the interview in Greeton, isn't he? You must be so lonely. So he won't be able to make you anything for supper, either, will he?"

"Actually, I-"

"Oh! You poor thing!" She threw herself at him. "Come, let's go keep company on the couch." She led him to the spacious cushioned piece of furniture.

He squirmed at her grasp around his arm. "You really d-"

"Oh, Fayt! No need for false pretenses here! You can be honest with me, you can tell me how lonely you've been!"

"Ge-!" He managed to shout before she kissed (more truthfully, it was an attack on the rare delicacy that is Fayt's tongue) him deeply, gripping his shirt tightly as she climbed onto him.

"Oh, Fayt..." she moaned "marry me..."

"Get off! Get out!" He took the chance to exclaim before pushing her off of him, her slim form crashing into the short table before them. A long gone cold cup of coffee spilled across the carpet before her body- still in shock- fumbled into it. She didn't have long to soak it up, however, before her 'husband-to-be' grabbed the back of her bouse and shoved her out the door, right into the community gathering of 'the girls.'

"Who did she think she was, that little slut!" He spit on the carpet before going to fetch some rags and a bucket to clean the mess up with. "Really, that I'd limit myself to this little town and marry her, the girl that's probably slept with Wolter himself! Na-uh, I'm not interested! It's people like her..." He grit his teeth, hoping that his rage wouldn't materialize in the case that his father had experimented on him as a child.

'No, my father would never do that to me,' he laughed. The thought cheered him up enough to mock Sophia instead of being cross with her.

"Mrs. Fayt Leingod! Can't you just see it! Sophia! My little wife! No way, not her, I guarantee it! I'm in order for a different kind of fate!" He was smiling now. "There's no way a girl, especially one like her, is going to hold me back to this kind of life. Marry, father kids and die... that's not for me. I want more than she'd ever give me." Once the mess was cleaned and thrown away, he sighed and slouched back onto the cushions where he had just suffered an attempted rape. "But what will I do with my life, then?"

* * *

**Only... _slight_ Sophia bashing... right? Not enough to have me killed... Yes, I do know that Fayt was origninally 'Fate,' but for the sake of the fic it's Fayt.**

**Gaston was originally going to be played by Cliff. Lancar was Lefou.**

(Original script)  
Lancar: Wow! You didn't miss a shot, Cliff! You're the greatest hunter in thw whole world!  
Cliff: I know.  
Lancar: No beast alive stands a chance against you! Ha ha ha! And no girl, for that matter.  
Cliff: It's true, Lancar. And I've got my sights set on that one.  
Lancar: Hm! The inventor's son?  
Cliff: He's the one- the lucky boy I'm going to marry.  
Lancar: But he's a g-  
Cliff: The most beautiful boy in town.  
Lancar: I know, but he-  
Cliff: That makes him the best. And don't I deserve the best?  
Lancar: Well, of course! I mean you do, but he's got a d-


	3. Chapter 2: Greeton and gone

Chapter 2: _Greeton and gone_

* * *

"Fayt! I'm home!" Robert came in, face glimmering with excitement. 

"Oh, hey dad! You're looking mighty happy now, good news?"

"The people of Greeton want to see more of my work. If they approve, we can move there! You should see it there! They have water running from little pumps all over their houses! They have chamber pots that wash the waste away with clean water and right away! They have lights, lights, so many lights! All run by electricity! And carriages in all sizes run off of water instead of lums. It's amazing, Fayt. You'll love it."

The boy smiled at his father's enthusiasm. "Sounds great, Dad. When are you showing them?"

"Tomorrow! Right away! Just think... no, don't, it's unimaginable! Just wait until you see it!" And with that Robert rushed to bed in order to get an early start the next morning. Fayt followed suit, wanting to see his father off when he left.

The next morning the two hugged before Robert sped off on their lum. Fayt kept waving and wishing him a safe trip until he was long gone.

Fayt enjoyed a noon and afternoon of reading an studying at leisure. The promise of Greeton was on his mind constantly as he readied himself for it. He was so excited that he became edgy, listening for any hint that his father was on the return with news. It was no wonder that he heard the lum's hoof beats as it returned to it's stall.

The boy was on his feet in an instant, rushing out the side door with a wide grin. Nobody. The stall door was wide open and the lum cowered inside.

We, the fangirls, have studied the lum and know that it's not one to 'cower.' The creature is naturally aggressive, thus why it is used in Glyphian military forces. It would take something truly horrifying to send such a stupidly bold mammal into panic.

Fayt shut the door and tried to coax the shuddering animal from safety. A scared lum would probably be quicker to strike something it saw as a weaker threat than the threat that caused it become said scared lum.

"Come on, where's my dad? Come here, settle down, it'll be ok, just show me where my father is." He eventually convinced the lum to steady itself enough to be ridden. Though it was still jumpy and caused Fayt to hang on tightly as it panicked over every little alien noise, it did lead him to a spot where the boy could find his father's files torn and spread across the earth.

Just that scene alone was enough to break his heart. No Greeton. It was all gone in an instant. All that research and hard work, gone. They would never get out of that ball-and-chain miner's town.

It was only after that disappointment he fell to his knees in total defeat. His father was gone was well. Eaten by wolves, perhaps? Mugged and left, dead, somewhere? He started the search for his father's corpse.

The lum was extra fidgety in the dark and darkening wood, so Fayt led the creature by the reins on foot.

He made sure to check the nearby trees, for signs of a recent struggle or blood, a river, but couldn't find any of it. When he checked in another direction, however, he was able to spot hurried footsteps. He followed them, almost feeling the full effect of their maker's panic as he did.

They led him to two tall iron gates. As he walked towards them, away from the overhanging canopy of leaves, heavy drops of rain fell quickly from the night sky.

"Hello!" He shouted, going on the tips of his toes as if trying to shout over the barred gates. "Hello! Is somebody in there!" But it was no use, the castle that sat too far away could not hear. He drew out a strong knife and pried at the chains desperately, giving up when the welding didn't give. "It's no use, you can't come in with me." He patted the lum's nose affectionately. The animal snorted and started to walk off when he let go, turning its head to see if he was following. When it saw that he was trying to climb up vertical bars, the creature snorted louder.

"No, I'm not going home, I've got-"

He was cut off at the lum snorted again and nodded its head towards the high wall.

"What is it?" Fayt released his failing grip on the gates and started to walk towards the lum before he saw it disappear into the wall. When he arrived, he found himself looking through a rather large hole in the wall. The area, being so horribly maintained, was falling apart.

The boy wandered up the cobbled walkway (though, by the size of it, it was more like a road or a small modern highway) and towards another set of ornate archways. The old wooden doors were intimidating, but falling well off their hinges. Fayt walked right in. In front of him sat a chair to sit on, very welcoming after his weary trek. He would have sat and rested if it hadn't been for the skeleton hanging, crucified, next to it. Too short to be Robert.

The alternate variety of decorations, humans and beasts, real and stone, caught in all variety of torment, caused Fayt to move faster through the musty hallways, frantic to find his father and escape. In his failure to do so before the night and his efforts caught up to him, the boy was, regretfully, forced to seek the night out in one of the warm bedrooms he was able to find. He lit the fireplace with a nearby match and warmed himself dry before stripping himself of his still-damp clothes and climbing into bed.

The blanket seemed to be tenser than it had looked before as he tried to pull it over his naked body. The rigidness of it made him take an effort to pull it over him, but it pulled back.

"S-sir! Please, go to the wardrobe and find something to cover yourself with!" It pleaded.

Fayt shook his head, startled and disbelieving, but obeyed and went to find a warm pair of pants to curl up in. "There, happy?" He smiled, dazed from fatigue as he fell back onto the bed. This time the blanket pulled up with ease, soft and incredibly warm.

"You're a very lovely guest, sir." The blanket whispered in his ear. "My name is Mayu and I will take good care of you here, just relax. You'll be able to leave in the morning."

"But I have to find... my... fafrrrr..." and his body relaxed into a deep slumber.

"Poor boy..." Mayu pitied him and started to sing him a light lullaby in his sleep. The song turned out to be a beautiful story about a prince cursed with wickedness and misfortune who meets a girl blessed with good luck and she breaks his curse with her kindness. It was a lovely song sung in a lovely voice, but Fayt's sleep was a veil too deep for it to penetrate.

In the morning, as the sun fought through the heavy decaying curtains of the room, Mayu shook Fayt into consciousness abruptly. "Wake up and go, you need to hurry!" She urged.

"My father!" He shot awake and tried to jump out of bed to find him.

"No, sir!" Mayu held him back by his wrist. "Sir, promise me you'll escape from here! If I let you go, run away and never come back! Your father can't be rescued!"

"Ma'am, I'm not sure how you're enchanted, and I'm not sure it's my business on how, but I know I have to find my dad!" He tried to pry the blanket off, trying not to hurt it in case it still had the sensitivity of a girl.

"Sir... please. Go find yourself a wonderful wife and grow a beautiful family. You have no business here. I'm starting to think that nobody does..." It almost sounded like a sob as young Mayu released her grip.

"What do you mean? I'll listen." Fayt was moved to sit back on the bed.

"You see, nine years ago the master angered a dragon. That dragon in turn killed his parents and turned his arm weak, angering him and driving him insane. The same dragon turned all of us who served our master into items, leaving him with no human company. I was a young maid-cook. I expected to become something of the kitchen, and I'm surprised I'm not. My mama, a bowl, says that it's because my heart lye elsewhere. Warm and comforting like a blanket. So here I am. The curse can only break when master falls in love with a woman and the woman in love with him. You see, you can't help us, so you had mind's well leave. The master is short tempered and quick to kill or torture any person he can find."

"So my father..."

"Is probably dead."

"Then I'll avenge him!"

"No!" Mayu cried. "Don't! You'll doom us all! Please! I beg of you! It'll bring you no good, nothing will change because of it! Please!"

The earnest sound of the girl's voice was enough to bring her face's image into his head. He sighed. "Alright, I won't kill him. I... I'll leave."

The relief from the blanket's breath was heavy. "Thank you so much sir... If I could... could I have a..." Fayt watched as the wine-colored blanket turned a brighter red. He smiled and leaned over to kiss its corner.

"Take care. I hope she comes soon." He stood, redressed, and walked out of the room, trying to remember the way to the exit.

Somehow he had managed himself into deeper and danker areas of the castle. One or twice he paused against a wall, stock still, in fear of the wicked one's foot steps echoing in the hallways. Needless to say it near scared him out of his skin when he heard the voice shout: "Fayt!"

The green cat's eyes flickered across, wide in panic, to meet the sad smiling eyes of his father's in a barred window.

"Dad!" He cried, rushing to embrace the man.

"Fayt, you have to get out of here before he finds you!"

"But I have to get you out of there! Where's the door? I can get the keys and-"

"Fayt!" Robert alerted. The boy felt the little blond hairs on his back and neck stand up as two crimson eyes bored into the back of him.

"Who's there."

"Let my father go, he has very important business to attend to in Greeton!" Fayt turned, not letting himself lose his resolve.

The crimson eyes scoffed. "Fine, then I'm keeping YOU, maggot." A hideous metal claw lashed out and gripped the boy's arm. "You look a lot harder to kill than the old man. Easy kills have never been my style." The eyes and the claw escorted Fayt into the pungent cell just as they dragged Robert out of it. The key turned and clicked the lock as the green eyes watched out another barred window in the door, watching his father be taken outside and set free.

He sighed helplessly. 'At least Dad might get to go to Greeton still...' Sitting down with his arms crossed, careful not to come close to any suspicious puddles, he began to plot what would take place next.


	4. Chapter 3: 2 Plans

Chapter 3:_ 2_ _Plans_

* * *

"Who does he think he is!" Sophia's little temper tantrum bubbled as she sat in the over-stuffed pink satin of her chair back in her bedroom. "No one says 'no' to me!" 

"Oh, no, they'd never! He must be-"

"Dismissed! Rejected! Publicly Humiliated!" She fumed at remembering how he had literally thrown her out of the door, landing her in the middle of her faithful. Surely they'd think less of her now.

"Would you like some wine?" Peppita offered, not intending a pun that we, the fangirls, would see. We, the fangirls, laugh at the fact that Sophia already had plenty of whine in her little self already.

"Nothing helps, I'm disgraced."

"Come on, Sophia, you're making us all worried. He wasn't worth your time. You're so pretty, Sophia, we'd all love to be in your shoes even if we did get rejected once or twice. It would be worth it. You could have any other guy you wanted to."

"But I wanted Fayt!" Sophia scoffed.

"Maybe he's just not normal. He's not a normal guy. There's no one as pretty as you, or cute or sexy, whatever you choose on whatever day. You're smart too and well known. Everyone loves you. You're perfect in every way. Don't listen to Fayt. Look at this silky brown hair." Peppita ran her little fingers through it. "Perfectly straight and frizz-free!"

Sophia smiled. "Eggs with extra protein. But you have to be careful not to eat the yoke."

"And this thin, sharp face with sparkling features!"

"I wash it ten times a day and make sure it has enough vitamins."

"This slim figure and stylish clothes... who wouldn't want-"

"Help!" came the call from the streets. "Somebody help me!"

"It's Robert!" Maria stuck her head out the door then announced to the room. "Fayt's father!" She redirected her attention to outside. "Hey, what's happened?"

"Please! I need your help!" The scientist begged. "He has him locked in the dungeon!"

"Who?"

"Fayt! We must go now, or he'll kill him! Not a minute to lose!"

"Whoa!" Sophia flew to the door. "Slow down old man! Who's got Fayt locked up in the dungeon! That kinky pervert's going to hear it from me!"

"A beast! A horrible, wicked beast!"

The girls giggled amongst themselves. "Is it a big beast?" Mirage looked at him like he was a child, like she did with everyone.

"Huge!"

"With bloody red eyes?" Sophia scoffed.

"Grotesquely red!"

"And sharp, cruel claws?"

"Yes! Yes! Will you help me?"

"All right, old man. We'll help you out."

"You will? Oh, thank you, thank you!" He rejoiced before Maria took the cue to slam the door on his nose.

"Crazy old Robert." She laughed.

"Always good for a laugh." Mirage agreed.

"Crazy old Robert, hmmm?" Sophia pondered. "Crazy old Robert... hmmm..."

"What is it?" Peppita peeked over the large armrest as her elder sat down in the chair.

"Peppita, I'm afraid I've been thinking."

"A dangerous pastime."

"I know. But that crazy old creep is Fayt's father, and his sanity's only so-so. Now the wheels in my head have been turning since I looked at that looney old man. See, I've promised myself I'd be married to Fayt and right now I'm evolving a plan. If I..." She whispered into the little girl's ear.

"Yes?"

"Then we..."

"No! Would he..."

"Guess!"

"Now I get it! You're so smart!"

"Ugh... but I have SUCH a headache from thinking so much... Please shut up, your voice is making it worse..." She rubbed her temples. "Now, we'll sleep. We'll persecute the harmless crackpot later."

Fayt was jarred awake by the slamming of his cell door the next morning. Above him towered the lean but sinister figure of the wicked master.

"You." He spit venomously. "Come with me." The hideous, dangerous claw shot forth and grabbed Fayt's wrist. The boy twisted to try to get away, but stopped at the sudden death glare from blood-red eyes. He was led to the roof.

"Wait." Came a man's voice, deep and echoing. "Albel. Don't kill him, think for a little."

"What is it now!" The man grit his teeth and released Fayt, pulling out a long, thin blade instead. "What for!"

"Think about it, a boy like this. He probably has a devout newly-wed wife who will be searching for him. She comes here, finds him enjoying your company and learns to enjoy your company too. Then you steal her from him. The spell is broken. Until then, you can spar against and befriend him." The sword whispered to its master as Albel held it up to his ear.

The Wicked One rolled his eyes and groaned. "Fine. You can live." He replaced The Crimson Scourge and trutted passed Fayt with slow heavy steps. "I'll show you to your room."

"I-if you don't mind, there's already a spare room I'm fond of."

"Sure, whatever." He kept down the hallway and boarded the elevator. "Are you coming?"

"Yes, thank you." Fayt hurried after, standing awkwardly next to his captor as the doors closed and the elevator slid down the shaft ((Oooo... that sounds weird)).

"Feel free to explore or whatever you want. Just don't invade my territory in the west wing, got it, maggot? Dinner is whenever I'm hungry and sparring is whenever I'm bored. Learn to know when that is."

Fayt nodded in silent contempt. After being dismissed, he hurried off to his room, folding back Mayu to keep from sitting on her.

"You came back... I thought you-"

He sighed. "I got lost, then I found my father and took his place and... your 'master' told me to stay here instead."

"You must have gotten lucky. He killed all the other men. But they were all big ugly brutes, not like you. Maybe he thought you were a girl." Then she turned a brighter red. "Oh! I'm sorry! It wasn't my place Master... I'm sorry, I didn't catch your name."

"Just call me Fayt, not that it means anything anymore... what destiny is it to be locked up in a castle for the rest of my life..."

"Don't worry, Fayt, it won't be so bad. If Master gets cured then I... we'll all be human again. And then we could... be friends."

"We can be friends anyway, can't we?" He laughed half-heartedly.

She blushed some more. "Thank you. Not many people would care for us like we were still human, if only you were a girl, you could break the spell."

Fayt shrugged. "I just hope that, if the girl comes along, I won't get in the way."

"Don't worry, the Master would lock you up to prevent that, he's crafty. Not that it's a good thing, but... I'll keep you company... if you want..."

"Thank you very much." He gave one of his smiles that he was oblivious about the effects of, causing the already blushing blanket to blush deeper. "Do you think I could change into some of the clothes held in that wardrobe?"

"G-go ahead! The master never wears them. But- please-"

"It's ok, I'll change in the sitting room adjacent to this one."

"Thank you."

Fayt skimmed over silk tunics and britches fit for royalty, trying to suppress a laugh at imagining The Wicked One wearing them. He finally came across a dark yellow and purple tunic, deep purple britches, and a deep purple cape to try to cover the spender of the silks.

He was still quite a royal sight as he walked out of the sitting room and back into the bedroom.

"Oh, Fayt! You look like a prince!" Mayu exclaimed.

"Th-thanks..." He gave a nervous smile before his head shot up to a crash from downstairs. "Uh-oh.. Sounds like I'm going to miss dinner! Sorry, but I have to hurry. See you later!"

"Bye, Fayt!" She managed to catch his ear before he raced down the halls, cape fluttering behind him. He paused in the hallway, trying to remember the ways not to turn, when a voice caught his attention.

"Hey, you, boy." It called. He looked over to see a finely polished candelabra smiling at him.

"H-hello. Who are you?"

"My name is ((brace yourself, madame)) Luther. If you don't mind me saying, you look a bit lost, Mister..."

"Fayt, my name's Fayt."

"Fayt then, this way to your dinner. Come now, while it's hot!" Luther motioned with a flaming hand, bouncing off and leading the way to the dining room.

Across the room, to Fayt's left, sat Albel himself, looking irritated. He raised a curious brow when he spotted Fayt in his handsome glory.

* * *

**I'd love anyone who drew me even just one picture... 'specially one like Zen's vision on Fayt in a swirling blue dress singing x3 Zen, Aeroblast, love you both! Two of my heroines in SO3 shonen-ai got first reviews and Aeroblast even faved! And Winddrag0n made me very happy too.Thank you so much, everybody! (I know I'm not supposed to reply here, but I wanted to make a public show of appriciation)**


	5. Chapter 4: Be Our Guest

Chapter 4: _Be Our Guest_

* * *

Fayt found himself uncomfortable under the red stare, but sat down to the table end on his right, where he was directed by a teapot. 

They sat for a while in silence, Albel studying Fayt's features curiously. Fayt removing his eye away from his captor and onto the table where he met a teacup smiling up at him.

"Hi! I'm Roger S. Huxley! The manliest man in the cabinet!"

Fayt smiled weakly, nodding. "I'm sure you are..."

"Don't mind him, Fayt." The teapot rolled her eyes. "He's just a brat. My name is Nel Zelpher." She sighed. "Don't ask HOW I got turned into this ridiculous teapot and put in charge of the brats, the teacups. But I did."

He nodded with a smile. "Ok, I won't ask then."

She smiled back, cunningly. "Good. I like you, kid. Stay alive."

"Dinner!" Called Luther from the center of the table. "My own creation!" He cringed as Albel stabbed the duck with his knife and chewed brutishly. "No, no! You're ruining it! My creation!"

"Now, now..." The feather duster hopped onto the table and escorted him off for a talking-to.

"But- Blair- they just-!"

The feather duster sighed. "Relax, you can invite them to play your game of Monopoly later. For now, help them enjoy dinner, your own creation. Surely Master Fayt would not enjoy having only Master Albel as company."

"But Nel-!"

"Shhh... but kind. Show some hospitality and maybe Master will learn to behave. Just look at Fayt, he's being so polite. I think he'd like to meet the creator of such a fine meal, don't you?"

"But we already-!"

"Just go!" She pushed him back onto the tabletop.

Luther cleared his throat and approached Fayt, smiling. "Master Fayt, it is with deepest pride and greatest pleasure that we welcome you tonight. And now we invite you to relax, let us pull up a chair as you dine on my proud and grand achievement- your dinner!" He took a deep breath and hit a shaky and off-key note.

"No!" Blair jumped back up and covered his mouth. "Now, now, Luther, no need to sing... Just let the poor boy eat, now..." She carted him off.

Fayt let out a small chuckle before looking up to see Albel's glare. Though the glare was directed at the candelabra, it was still frightening.

At Albel's side, The Crimson Scourge was still whispering to him tips for forming friendships. "Apologize! Say you're sorry that your dinnerware disturbed him."

"Why should I, the fool doesn't look disturbed."

"Just do it!"

"Fine, fine..." Albel sighed, looking across the table, trying to hide the look of annoyance on his face. "I'm sorry if my foolish servant... disturbed you."

"Good, good, we're making improvement." The blade sighed.

Fayt gave a confused look, then shot the master his charming smile. "Don't worry about it, they're fine. Really entertaining."

"Really? I fine them flat out irritating."

The boy let out a little laugh. "They make for better company than crazy girls." The thought of girls made Albel sigh. "Oh, I'm sorry. I forgot, you need female company to return the castle to normal."

"The stupid enchantment... it made me weak. I wasn't strong enough to defeat that foolish dragon, and then they take my arm from me and destroy those around me!" He fumed.

"I-I'm sor-"

"Go!" Albel roared, standing abruptly and pointing towards the door. "Leave me alone!"

Fayt scowled and rose as well. "Fine!" He shouted back before storming out the door.

When he reached his room, the boy started to pack a small burlap bag with items.

"Fayt? What are you doing?" Mayu peered at him in curious fright.

"I'm leaving. If he chooses to be a miserable old coot for the rest of his life, so be it!"

"But, Fayt! What about the rest of us! Surely you wouldn't abandon us!"

He paused and looked up at her with a sad smile. "I'm sorry, Mayu. I can't break the spell. Even if I was a girl, I couldn't love someone so... so irritable!"

"Oh, Fayt, please! Could you at least lure a girl here that you think might break the spell? A really stupidly girlish one?"

Fayt thought of Sophia, sending her to deal with that monster instead. "Sure, I'll try, I promise."

"Oh! Thank you so much, Fayt! I swear that, as soon as I'm human again, I'll come find you!"

He smiled again and shook his head. "Don't even try. My father and I are moving far, far away very, very soon. To Greeton!"

"Oh... okay... well, then, take care. We'll miss you."

He searched quickly for some way to comfort her. "I-I'll try to visit, ok?"

"Alright!"

And he swept out of the room before the conversation could continue. This time he knew the way out and was in the stable tacking his lum before anyone noticed he was missing.

"Now, Albel." The Crimson Scourge scolded its master. "You must learn to control your temper if you wish to make friends."

The man sighed, still scowling towards the fire burning in the brick fireplace. "It's no use."

"Come on! I don't want to be stuck as a sword forever!"

"Really? I don't remember EVER having a servant named 'The Crimson Scourge.' I just found you hidden in the basement, guarded by those living statues. Since when were you human?"

The blade was silent for a little. "Albel..." It sighed, "You'll learn soon enough. Just break the curse, please?"

The man sighed as well. "Sure, fine, whatever. I'll go talk to him."

He mounted the stairs and started towards the east wing when he remembered, "Hey, worm, what room does the boy use." He darted his dagger-gaze at a passing bucket, off to gather clothes for cleaning. The bucket picked up its pace and lead the way for its master. Without a thank-you, Albel dismissed the servant and leaned against the door.

"Hey!" He barked through the door. "Listen! About dinner... I'm sorry that I shouted... It's just a very... sensitive... subject." The Wicked One winced at the softness in his words. "This had better work." He snarled at the blade through his teeth. The sword did the closest thing it could to a shrug. "Hey, are you listening to me!" Albel threw open the ornate red-wood doors to find the room... empty. "Dammit! He's not here, you fool!"

"Master, please, this is based off of a PG Disney movie." Blair sat on the bed silently next to Mayu. "Watch your language."

"Why should I, the story is already rated M for homosexuality, nudity, and sexual references!" His mood was fired even more at the realization that these objects had heard his wussy apology. "Where's Fayt!"

"H-he left..." Mayu cringed.

"Left! You let him leave!" The outburst made Mayu cry while Blair tried to comfort her. Albel stormed back out and into the courtyard. He was never much of a rider after the dragon experience, but he took the chance of a broken back in order to catch up to the boy. If he could.

The lum was stubborn after years of neglect. For ten years it had sat in the courtyard growing fat and wild and now Albel was trying to regain control of it. 'Na-uh,' it thought, 'not happening.'

The man did manage to ride fast, bulleting through brush and dodging in the thin spaces between trees. Up ahead loomed a low branch. The rebellious lum spotted it first, charging right under it before Albel could turn his head forward and duck.

Fayt was out of breath and totally lost. He had finally dismounted and staggered down onto a rock. "I have no clue..." A sudden shout and curse filled the air just before a fury of birds fled. "Someone's in trouble." The blue-haired beauty was instantly re-energized, remounting and thundering off towards the sound.

There, on the ground, lay the limp form of his former captor. The lum cringed and hesitated, but Fayt jumped off and rushed to him. "Yes, I know he was cruel, but look, he's still breathing. We have to help him or else we'd be no better than him." With this decided, he hefted the man up onto the reluctant but obedient lum. "Let's go."

They rushed back to the castle where Fayt carried Albel up to his sitting room, obeying the rules of staying out of the west wing. He hushed Mayu as he passed and asked Blair to gather Nel and Luther to help, along with some bandages.

Laying the man down with a small grunt, Fayt had some time to study him before the others arrived. Fair wisps of hair jetted out of the ebony and fell gently across the calm, soft face. His skin was a smooth pale shade with the exception for the dark red bags under his eyes. Deep black lashes slept across them.

Fayt swept a careful hand across the invalid's forehead, brushing away the locks of hair to reveal a nasty bruise. "Gez... what did you do to yourself?" Fayt sighed. "Well, you'll be okay now." The body shivered slightly under his touch.

When help arrived, the boy thanked them and asked them to leave it to him. While they were gone, leaving him warm water and bandages, Fayt carefully attended their master. He never noticed the door, open a crack, with sets of eyes peeking through.

"Will you look at that." Luther shook his head. "They're friends, just like that."

Nel and Blair looked at each other and tried to suffocate the little laughs that they had. Though, both being very mature ladies, shook off the humorous thoughts and returned to watching.

"Shhh, shh shhh..." Fayt muttered as Albel started to groan and awaken.

"Wh-where am..."

"We brought you back to the castle, you're ok now. But– what were you doing out there?"

Crimson eyes studied cat's green seriously before relaxing back down onto the sofa's pillow. "I was looking for you." The blunt answer startled Fayt. It wouldn't have surprised him so much is Albel had been looking for him as it did that he admitted it, with his pride.

"Thank you." He smiled weakly.

The Wicked One Scoffed, "welcome back home," before falling back into a lazy sleep.

* * *

**Sorry about the bit of OOC with Blair and Nel. I couldn't help myself. I'm trying my best to make Luther a little funny while keeping him in character -gah-**

**I love you all, thank you so much! Review?**


	6. Chapter 5: Something There

Chapter 5: _Something There_

* * *

Albel lay back in his bed, hands behind his head, eyes closed. 

"You know, he took great care of you when you were out cold." The Crimson Scourge, laying close to its master, noted out of the blue.

The man made a small noise that was somewhere between a scoff and a hum of interest.

"Albel, dare I ask, how do you feel about your guest?"

He was quiet for a while. "Don't dare. Don't forget your place."

-

The two met on the roof-top arena everyday to face off in sparring. Fayt had practiced back when he had lived in a smaller village and was quick to remember. Albel was pleased to have a worth opponent. They each had their own style of grin on when they clashed close. Blade on blade, forearm on forearm, knee on thigh, each sweating and panting.

At the end of each spar, which could last for hours, Fayt called the day and forfeit. Albel would never admit defeat until he passed out, so Fayt started to look and notice signs that his partner was about to give and gave up before then. Though, there were times when Fayt just honestly couldn't go on. The two would rest against the tall stone wall for a little until dinner was being prepared and they had to get ready.

On that particular day Albel was still disturbed by his blade's earlier question. He sat there, next to Fayt who was panting, pale, and rank with sweat, and watched him for as long as the boy's oblivious nature would let him.

He honestly didn't know the answer, but even if he did he wouldn't confide in it. It would scold him for either being heartless or foolish. The curse demanded that he find a nice girl and settle down, didn't it? Or, no, he reviewed it in his head, it didn't. "If he could learn to love another and to earn their love in return by the time the last petal fell, then the spell would be broken." Another... so... 'No!' Albel scolded himself. 'No, no, no!'

"Albel..." Fayt panted. "You're quiet, are you ok?"

"Yes, fool. Aren't I always quiet?"

"Not like this," The face showed genuine caring, "You're usually smirking, at least. Your face is very quiet. Well... maybe not quiet. You look worried or angry."

"If I were angry, which I'm starting to get, you'd know about it."

"Oh..." They went down early and to their separate rooms. Dinner was eaten silently, Fayt afraid and Albel frustrated.

That night, to calm his nerves, Fayt wandered into the library and dug around for anything to keep his mind busy. He finally got up the nerves to climb the large ladder and dig around the dusty old volumes. A thick, grimy old red-brown book caught his attention.

"The Kin..." He read the title curiously, nodding. "Sounds... interesting..." And he pulled it out, only to let it drop a story down when he was showered with dust. Sneezing horrifically, he was jolted from his place and let out a shout as he fell, futile as it seemed through the thick walls of the huge castle.

A strong arm hooked around his back side, metallic daggers slicing awkwardly on his arm. Fayt let out a moan of pain before the claw re-situated around him, setting him down as he looked into Albel's face which was suddenly a flash of blush.

"A-albel! Thank you." Fayt brushed himself off.

The man tuned, brushing his good arm across his cheek in an aloof gesture to hide his blush. 'Dammit, why'd he have to moan like that?'

"How did you know I was here? I doubt you'd come here for the books..." The comment met a harsh glare. "I-I just mean that-"

"You mean you think I can't read."

"No!"

"Come with me." Albel made a gruff sound and turned, looking at the shelf briefly before going to sit in a large arm chair. Fayt looked desperately for a place to sit until his partner motioned for him to just plop down on the armrest. The boy obeyed and soon the story began.

"Anna Harley sat in the cart behind her pony, Acorn. She was holding Acorn with extra-long reins called lines. Ms. Wiggins sat in the cart next to Anna. Acorn and Anna were learning carriage driving from... what the hell is this crap!" He threw the small chapter book across the room as far as he could.

Fayt gave a small laugh. "It's ok, Albel, I know you can read."

"No! You stay here, and I'll find something to read to you." And he stormed off, scavenging through books until he found one. "Here. Now sit still, maggot! And I'll prove that I can read just fine!"

Fayt just gave him a smile, unaware of his completely adorable appearance, body half turned sitting right at Albel's fleshy shoulder.

The Wicked One shook it off and went to reading. "You're afraid of dragons, aren't you?" He began, continuing down the pages, refusing to look up at Fayt's expression. He flew passed "The man held me tight, reminding me of a feeling I had once. That feeling had been dismissed as unacceptable, merely a side effect of the loneliness that Sophia left me with." with ease, glancing sideways to the encouraging smile beside him.

"I wanted you there. I want to keep you close. I want to keep you with me." He checked again, wincing at the flowery words. Fayt's eyes were drooping, or already closed. Asleep. Albel placed the book aside and gently, hesitantly, reached up and touched the boy's face with his hand. Fayt shuddered, making Albel jump, but didn't awaken.

Instead, actually, the boy decided to make himself more comfortable and reached out for the touch, pulling himself down across Albel's lap. ((Note: The song "You'll be in my Heart" from Tarzan just came on my media player. Beware.)) The man blushed quickly, awkwardly, which he seemed to do a lot lately.

'You're slipping, Albel.' He scolded himself, gritting his teeth. Why did he have to have an inner voice when he was finally away from that nagging blade. "How do you feel about your guest?" and it STILL nagged him.

'How do I feel about Fayt...' His claw was careful in moving a lock of blue hair from the boy's face, unaware that his feeling hand rested comfortably on the boy's rump. 'I think he's an overly polite, kind, smiling fool. No, no, don't _think_. How do I _feel._ I feel like...' He pulled the book back into his possession and scanned over it. "I feel like I want you here. I want to keep you close, Fayt. I want to keep you with me."

A tingle ran down his spine as he realized he had whispered that through his lips, the words feeling foreign to them. Frightening, unreal, invigorating.

Fayt let out a little moan as he shift, suddenly uncomfortable. Albel grit his teeth when sensitive parts were hit and helped to move the boy into a position comfortable enough for the both of them. The man sighed, "Stupid, foolish maggot," and fell asleep as well.

-

"I don't know, lady. I don't usually take calls in the middle of the night."

"Now, Shelby." Sophia extended a hand out to Peppita who placed in her palm a large burlap bag. "It's like this." She set it down in from of the large man.

"I'm listening..." He grinned, opening the bag to find gold glittering inside.

"I promised myself I'd be married to Fayt, you see."

"And he turned her down flat!"

Sophia gave Peppita a nice smack. "And we all know his father is a bit... out of it. He came around here today raving about a beast in an enchanted castle!"

"So you want me to sign him into out asylum..."

"Because Fayt would do anything to keep his father safe."

"Even marry her!" This time, Peppita ducked.

"So If he doesn't agree to marry you, then his father is locked up." Sophia and Peppita nodded in agreement. "That's so... so... evil!" Shelby's slow grin reflected off the coins in the devilish candlelight. "I like it."

While they spoke, Robert was in a rush to gather his things. "They won't help me, nobody will help me!" He stuffed another odd invention into his pocket. "Then I'll just go rescue Fayt myself!" And hurried out the door.

Once Sophia and Shelby did arrive to the house, it was empty. The girl growled at her fowl luck and set Peppita to guard the door as it snowed, no matter how much the little one shivered. She could always help herself inside the house, anyway.

-

In the morning it was Fayt who woke up first, confused at first, then rolling onto the floor in realization. 'Wh-why didn't he wake me up!' He cursed. Looking up at the face in wonder, he noticed that the dark red marks under his companion's eyes were lightening to a plumper pink and smiled.

"Maybe... if I was a girl, that is." Then there came the predicament, to wake him or not. It would be awkward to wake him, but rude to leave him. Then Fayt spotted the book, still clasped in the claw. He slipped it out carefully and sat down in a chair a few yards away.

_Crimson lips sought my shoulder. Gently, sinisterly, lapping the blood before trailing up my neck and jaw bone. "Are you scared yet?" You breathed in my ear. "Do you realize how deep you are in the lair of the wicked? Does it scare you?" Your arms were sudden, jerky, in bringing me tight up against you. "Is it because you can't run away?"_

_"Yes."_ Fayt heard himself whisper quietly.

"Hmm?" He looked up to see red eyes staring down at him. "What were you saying?"

"N-nothing. Just reading."

"Hmm..." He studied the younger curiously. "I'm hungry, let's go."

"Right."

The two walked together through the grand hallways and into the dinning room where breakfast was hastily being prepared.

"Terribly sorry, master." Nel gave a quick bow, expecting a horrible temper.

Albel just shook his head and shrugged his shoulders, "Whatever," and took his seat. But he didn't eat well. His blade's question had opened new doors in his mind. Doors that he could not close as their contents seeped out, ready to overflow as soon as he stopped trying. His eyes watched Fayt as he carefully ate his own soup.

So careful, polite, but determined. Green eyes calm and at home. Blue hair falling carelessly and fine against the boy's soft skin. Skim body perfectly framed in dark blue silks and long cloaks. He looked just like a storybook prince. But... there was something missing. Something every prince should have. The thought drove Albel crazy, studying the boy and trying to place what it was.

Then he remembered.

The red eyes were suddenly lit with surprise of realization, then scowling from self-hatred. What the hell was he thinking! Fayt was... a man. A respectable, good-looking... very appealing indeed, Albel shook his head to keep from getting sidetracked, and probably much loved and wanted, successful man.

In that point of view Albel say the giant 'do not touch' sign hung around the fine neck, written in red paint.

That cloud of scowling depression hung around the man for the rest of the day. He wouldn't spar, the physical contact might be too much for him.

Fayt's air was a little different. Worry plagued him. He noticed the return of sleepless eyes and the growling of an already starved empty stomach. He noticed the sleepless eyes turned towards the ceiling and into books, or giving him a studying, angry, saddened look.

The blue-haired beauty finally took courage to confront him. "Albel, I-"

"Fayt..." He shut the book he was reading and stood, grabbing the boy roughly by the arm.

"Hey! I-"

"Here, you're missing this." The hand positioned the arm gently before reaching into a pocket, placing on the finger before him a thick silver ring.

"Kiss him!" Came the sharp hiss of the Crimson Scourge from beside its master, causing the man to blush.

"Oh, you were reading again? You've been reading a lot lately...Hey!" Fayt shouted as Albel sat back down, pulling him down onto his lap before picking the book back up.

"There he is, he's sitting right there, Albel." The sword persisted. "Or you might never know!"

The man gritted his teeth. "Somehow I had convinced you to stay outside with me that night. I felt itchy in my new cotton clothes, fresh from the store, but I was comfortable laying out on the grass next to you."

"Yes, you want him... look at him, you know you do. Possible he wants you to, there's one way to ask him. It doesn't take a word, not a single word, go on and kiss the boy."

"It was odd, I never really admired the stars. They were always so close and ordinary. But they had suddenly become something beautiful."

"My, oh my, looks like The Wicked One's too shy, or are you going to kiss the boy? Ain't that sad, it's a shame, too bad, you're going to miss the boy."

Albel, growing tired of the nagging (and Disney songs), continued to ignore the blade. "On a planet that was just at the start of its space program, the stars were still a blanket of flickering flames in the sky."

"Now's your moment, sitting cozy in your lap, boy you'd better do it soon, no time would be better."

"I glanced over to see your reaction to actually just laying back and enjoying the sky. You were on your side, facing away from me, curled up and repulsing the very air."

"Don't be scared, you have the mood prepared, go on and kiss the boy! Don't stop now! Don't try to hide it now or you'll miss the boy. Just go along, kiss the boy, listen to me, Albel!"

Tingling and anxious, shifting Fayt so that maybe he wouldn't notice, Albel The Wicked, sweating, timidly leaned forward, feeling dizzy.

"Master!" Luther skidded across the floor after the sudden bang of the opening door was heard. "He's back!"

"Wh-who's back!" Albel stood, startled, pushing Fayt away.

"That man, Fayt's father!"

"Dad! Where!" But he was already out the door before instructions were given, Albel starting fifty feet delayed. "Dad!"

Nel was in front of him in the main lobby, hushing him harshly. "He's terribly sick from his journey here."

"Dad..." Fayt knelt carefully by the man's side, lifting him up into his arms.

"Fayt?"

"I'm here, Dad, you're alright..." Studying his father, he shook his head, feeling Albel standing over him. "This is no good. Maybe if we..." He let out a strong sigh. "Maybe if we were in Greeton."

Albel took a long look at the soft blue hair, soft pale neck, slim shoulders and straight, defined back and sighed. "Then go."

"What?" Fayt looked up at him, surprised. "But I-"

"Just go!" He snapped, turning a cold shoulder. "Or do you want him to DIE!"

"Th... thank you..." The thin, soft flesh hand of Fayt's gently caressed the metal encasing Albel's dead arm.

"And take this!" Quickly turning, Albel slammed the cursed mirror down onto the floor before vanishing like a phantom down the hall. He never, ever, wanted to see the outside world again. It hurt him too much, especially when he had missed his chance to break the curse.

* * *

**Sorry everyone! Our phones went wacky which in turn equaled no internet! I currently have this fic completely done... and now it's being updated! Thank you all! This is the longest chapter because it is the fuzziest. Poor Albel... his heart is broken.**

**The 'books':  
****The Kin, by Peter Dickenson is the first book Fayt chooses. It's a really interesting novel about cave men. Over 600 pages. Longest book I've ever read. Amazing, but rather gorey at parts.  
The first book Albel picked up was Pony Pals: Good-Bye Pony. I don't remember the author. My brother picked it out of my childhood collection.  
The second "book" was actually my other SO3 fanfic, Penna.**


	7. Chapter 6: No One Mourns the Wicked

**Specific General's Warning: Shelby's spelling/handwriting may lower your IQ. Put don't worry, you won't end up like Sophia.**

Chapter 6: No One Mourns the Wicked

* * *

Nobody, I said nobody, no fool anywhere, loves the Wicked, mourns the Wicked when they die!" You came in so close that I could feel your ivory canines on my lip. Then you pressed your lips against mine and kissed me with some feverish insanity, poisonous, before backing off, turning away and motioning for me to leave. "Nobody."

He reread the passage again and again. He had finished the book, unsatisfied with the queer happy ending. It was so fake, so sacrificial. The wicked were destine to have disastrous endings, it was fate.

A weak laugh. 'Yeah, fate, what a thing to think about now.'

"We're doomed." The Crimson Scourge said sternly, echoing Albel's thoughts.

"Shut up." He took the sword and laid it on the end table, getting up from his chair and leaving it there. "Not like it matters anymore."

"It's a shame... I would have really liked to see you grow up. Even if things fell apart... I'd like to see you happy... just for once..."

"Since when do you care." He sneered before slamming the large door behind him.

"I always have, Albel..."

-

Leaving his father in a warm bed of hay, Fayt hurried to fetch the Greeton passport from inside. There, when he lit the candle in a hurry, sat Shelby, smug on the sofa.

"Fayt, boy, where's your father."

"He's resting, what do you want? He's sick and we're in a hurry!"

"So I've heard. I've come to help."

"What? Y-you have?"

The large man stood, motioning out the window towards a cart labeled 'ZH3LBY'Z AZYLUM F0R L00NZ.'

"My father's not crazy!" Fayt insisted, protesting as he was pushed out the door.

"Try telling that to them." Before their doorstep the town's people had gathered, shouting and jeering Robert. Two farmers already obtained the sick man and were hauling him into the cart.

"Gee, Fayt, it's a shame about your father..." Sophia swept up, smelling strongly like jasmine. Fayt thought he was going to be sick.

"H-he's not crazy."

"You know... I could probably clear up this little misunderstanding if you... well..." She smirked as she saw the cat's eyes drilling down onto her. "If you agree to marry me."

"Why- I-!"

"Just one word, Fayt, and your daddy will be free."

Fayt grit his teeth and turned to Shelby. "Hold it! My father's not crazy, and I can prove it!" Dashing inside, he snatched up the mirror Albel had given him. Mayu had informed him that this is how The Wicked One could keep an eye on the outside world, that it could show him anything he wanted. "Here!" Holding it now before the crowd, he commanded, "show me Albel!"

Before the eyes of dozens, the crimson eyes appeared, focusing down on the dreaded claw, watching it clench and unclench.

"It IS real!"

"Robert is telling the truth!"

"He'll kill us all!" The crowd was in a panic.

"No, no he won't! He- he's... he's really good at heart." Fayt held the mirror affectionately. Sophia's large eyes caught this scornfully, jealously.

"If I didn't know better, I'd think you had feelings for this... this monster!"

"He's not a monster! YOU are!" Fayt gave her a hard slap on the face.

She glared at him, and the smirked, turning towards the worrying townsfolk. "Of course! He'll make off with your children!" She yelled, drowning out Fayt's protests. "He'll come after them in the night! We're not safe until his head is mounted on a wall! I say we kill this beast!"

"Kill him!" Came the joined call.

"We're not safe until he's dead! He'll come stalking us in the night, set to sacrifice our children to his monestrous appetite! He'll wreak havoc on our village if we let him wander free! It's time to take some action, boys, follow me! Kill the beast!"

"No! I won't let you do this!" Fayt held her wrist tightly, threateningly.

"If you're not with us, you're against us! Bring the old man! We can't have them running off to warn the creature!"

The men threw a drowsy Robert and wriggling Fayt into the basement and locked it tight.

"We'll rid the village of this beast, who's with me!" Sophia smiled at the large response. "We'll lay siege to the castle and bring back his head!"

"I have to warn Albel!" Fayt cried. "This is all my fault!"

"Your fault? They stuck us down here... because of him. None of this would have happened... if that horrid thing had just let you go..."

"He did, Father, he did... but I... I wanted to stay. And then you came and he forced me to go. He really is a nice man, Father, once you get to know him."

Robert smiled. "I'm glad... you finally made a friend... I only wish... you could have seen Greeton."

"Dad, just hang in there. We'll get out of here and then we'll go straight there and they'll cure you!"

The man shook his head. "Fayt, when you get out of here, save your friend."

"Dad?" Fayt choked as the weight in his hands suddenly increased. "Hang in there, Dad, come on!"

"He-he's ok, right?" Came the small, timid voice.

"Wha- who's there!" Fayt jumped, looking around.

Cautiously crawling out of the bag he had quickly gathered on his way out of the castle came Mayu. "Fayt, he'll be okay, right?"

He shook his head. "He wasn't okay the moment he set out to rescue me..." giving a small sob of regret, "and soon I'm going to lose Albel too. They even took the mirror."

Mayu mentally bit her lip, looking at Fayt's hopelessly crestfallen face. "I think I can help, maybe." She encouraged. "Here, maybe I can slip under the door and unlock it!"

Giving her a small, grateful smile, Fayt showed her to the door and waited to hear the plank fall from its place before opening it. Scooping up the velvet blanket, he hurried to the lum, setting off as fast as he could towards the castle.

-

"I knew it! I knew it was foolish to get out hopes up." Luther mourned.

"Maybe it would have been better if he had never come at all." Beside him, his sister sighed. "Wait, what's the noise? Someone's outside! Could it be?"

"He's back?" they hurried to the window to peek out. "Invaders!"

"Enroachers!"

"And they have the mirror!"

"Warn the master! If it's a fight they want, we'll be ready for them!" Blair pushed her brother while she went off to warn the others.

"Take whatever booty you can find!" Sophia held her staff above her head. "But remember, the beast is mine!"

"Pardon me, Master..." Luther lurked out onto the rooftop where Albel idly swung a rusty old blade around, having abandon his own.

"Leave me alone..."

"Albel, the castle is under attack!" The twin blood pools frightened the candelabra back down the stairs, into the havoc of objects trying to fight back.

"Luther, this isn't working!" Nel was quick to report.

"We must do something!" He looked into the pleading eyes of his sister.

"I think I have an idea."

-

"Albel, you have to do SOMETHING." The Crimson Scourge urged from the table as its master passed by. His fuse frizzling, Albel grabbed the hilt and chopped his story book in uneven halves. He dropped the sword on the floor. "Don't be such a child! I thought you were growing up!"

"It doesn't matter anymore!" He snapped as chants of 'kill the beast' rose like a flood around him.

-

In the floors below the objects waited for the ram to open the doors. Luther kept an eye open. As soon as every man was in the room, he gave the shout.

"Go!" And the ambush was on.

Luther, however, found himself cornered, lined up for Peppita's 'kaboom' and fearing it. But in an instant Nel was there, wiping out the child with hot tea, scolding the little face. With a quick thumbs up, the candelabra was back in the game.

Using quick, decisive moves with the help of a knife, he made his way through the crowd, slowly letting insanity increase his strength. When he reached the kitchen door, he heard the shrieks.

Inside, laughing sinisterly, a gruff man was plucking the feather's from Blair's fine bunch. Taking a quick survey of the room, Luther grabbed the squid, squirming, from the bowl it had been placed in before being butchered for that night's dinner. Throwing it at the man, he was quick to dash in and stab the intruder, catching his sister as she fell.

Her look was stern, but sad in a way, before nodding. "Thank you, now let's get these guys out of here."

-

Sophia was nimble on her was up the stairs, clutching her staff tightly as she threw open doors. Finally she entered the room farthest west. "You!" She pointed across the room where Albel sat, turning his glare for the withering Palmira's flower to her. "Gravitation!"

Albel grimaced as the broken objects in the room rose, coming quickly at him, knocking his light figure through the stained glass. He landed on the roof, tumbling down onto a flat ledge.

The dull maroon gaze not meeting her satisfaction, Sophia grit her teeth. "Speak!" Still nothing. "Thunder flare!"

"Stop it!" Came the shout from below. Quickly the life returned to Albel's eyes as he skidded out from the ledge where Sophia had him cornered, coming behind her.

"So, you thought you could take my Fayt away, huh?" She turned and held the crescent shaped carving over the angered expression. "What were you thinking!" At the moment, actually, Albel's mind quickly scanned over why she would hang a kitten from her staff. Even his cold heart felt sympathy over the young limp creature. But it was only a moment before his thoughts returned to his blue-haired torment. "Why would he ever want you if he had me! Do you think he's gay or something!"

"No, I don't!" The claw came up and snatched the staff from in front of his face, leaving the whippy thing hanging in her hand. "But I think that, if he had a wife like you, he would-" His uncontrollable anger clogged his throat as he held the girl by her thin throat over the gorge below.

"No!" The ear-piecing squeal escaped. "I-I'll do anything! Let me live!"

He rolled his eyes, throwing her back against the roof just in case Fayt had come for her.

"Albel!" Above them, on a small balcony, Fayt was climbing over the railing, hurrying over. He spotted Sophia gasping on the floor them looked back up to her attacker. "You're ok..." The smile made the man look away quickly.

"Why wouldn't I be." He mumbled, starting to walk away, not wanting to face Fayt.

"Stone rain!" The sudden fall of stones was accepted by the man, but the boy was quick to retaliate.

"Stone rain!" He held up the Crimson Scourge whom he had picked up along the way.

"Yaaaa!" The pebbles sent Sophia down into the previously avoided gorge, dead in an instant of impacting the ground.

"Albel, Albel, talk to me!" Hands were flying through the stone, quickly uncovering the paled face, dark lashes held gently against the fair cheeks. "Albel, come on... not you too." Fayt choked, brushing away the last of the rock and shaking the man gently. "Please." Leaning over, he touched the soft cheek to his own, shocked at the feeling of uncontrolled lips touching his skin. Still unaware that the sword laid at his side had senses, Fayt carefully sought the lips.

The sudden adrenaline faded as soon as he made contact. Two hands grasping his sides and two lips pressing firmly against his own sent it soaring again. The adrenaline, that is. Along with... other things.

Setting the man gently back down, he looked surprised into a pair of dazed crimson.

Sudden movement beside them caught both of their attentions, causing them both to sit up and look at the man standing next to them.

With a clever smile the man chuckled, "happy birthday, Albel. It's hard to believe you're twenty five already. You're still acting like a timid teenager. Why didn't you just kiss him when I told you to?"

Albel shook his head. "You- you're... You mean that The Crimson Scourge was... Dammit, what the hell!"

Fayt blinked then looked at his partner. "What's so unusual about an object turning human?"

The birthday boy's glare met his banefully. "That's my dad, dammit. You've been watching me the whole time, you bastard! Why didn't you just tell me!" He stood quickly and pounded into the chest with two fleshed out, living hands.

Fayt was startled at first, but became blissfully happy as he watched.

Two smiles... that sound... that sweet, sweet sound... Albel was laughing.

* * *

**As much as I hate swearing (I try not to use it when I can) it needed to be done here... This plot twist struck my mind somewhere around chapter 2... And yes, the Stone Rain idea came from Zen's 'Selective Hearing' ( ****http/ of Zen... I love you, marry me! xD j/k Thank you SO much! -dances- I can die happy now.**


	8. Chapter 7: Beauty and the Wicked

Chapter 7: Beauty and the Wicked

* * *

Blair stood smiling next to her brother. Luther himself was still grinning and letting out little laughs as he ran his fingers through his red-blond hair. Every time he did she would ask 'what is it?' and he's respond 'just thinking.' 

Nel was happy to be out of her fat teapot shape and back into a shapely woman herself. She was also happy to be put out of charge of Roger.

Fayt was going around, trying to make sure he knew who everyone was again. At the end of the line he met the two glistening brown eyes he had never met before. He knew them right away.

"Mayu... thank you for so much." He hugged her, the two feeling more like siblings than anything else.

Albel smiled as he watched his 'wife' go around and talk to the guests. Then the question hit him "Mother, if father was turning into The Crimson Scourge... then what were you?"

The woman let out a nervous chuckle. "Ask your father."

Glou was quick on the question. "Think about your birthday and take a guess."

The real answer made Albel shiver with disgust. "That's gross... Wait, then why didn't you ever talk to me!"

"My mouth was... busy, dear."

"Ugh!" He covered his face, peeking out to see Fayt motioning to him. Hurrying, he met up with him.

The older Mrs. Nox shook her head. "I would have rather had a female daughter-in-law... but as long as the curse is broken and our son is happy..."

Her husband sighed. "There goes the family lineage...Now who will take over the castle..."

"Don't worry, dear." She kissed him. "I'm sure Blair and Luther have it covered."

"What!"

Fayt carefully led the two-left-footed Albel across the floor, laughing whenever he grew angry and frustrated. The laugh always charmed him to settle down and try again.

"So... how did the book end? Did they live happily ever after?" Fayt rested the side of his head on his lover's shoulder as they danced.

"They... ended up together. The annoying girl died. The other annoying girl came back from her 'creator' and repaid the favor."

"What did she do?"

Albel smiled wickedly. "You'll have to read it to me and find out for yourself." He nuzzled the boy's neck affectionately. "But, yes, they did live happily ever after."

**

* * *

Thank you all for pushing me to the end! As a treat, I'll give you some more of the script and a dead Sophia voodoo doll!**

**_Cliff_: Right from the moment when I met him, saw him I said he's gorgeous and I fell. Here in town there's only he, who is beautiful as me, so I'm making plans to woo and marry Fayt.  
_Mirage & Maria_: Look there he goes Isn't he dreamy? Monsieur Cliff, oh he's so cute! Be still, my heart, I'm hardly breathing! He's such a tall, dark, strong and handsome brute!**

**Must I ask you to review? You've read so far (I can tell in the 'hits' stats) but no review? Eheh nn; be nice**


End file.
